


Another Day Well Done

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Platonic(?) ;), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyone who comes in is gonna tease the hecc out of them tho, they need a break tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: Fridge finishes cleaning up her cafe, and decides to pay her co-worker a visit at their bar.





	Another Day Well Done

_Another day well done!_

Fridge watched as the people left the café, chatting cheerfully. She hummed to herself, glad that no fights were caused that day.

She stepped out from behind the counter, cleaning up left over glasses and some spills. As she did so, she gazed through the window at the bar across the street. She stared at the damp towel in her hand, before just setting it and the glasses by the sink.

Stepping outside, and locking the café door behind her, she made her way towards the bar. Fridge stared at the door in front of her, then staring up at the sky.

_Filled with many black stars…_

Shaking her head, she opens the door, raising an eyebrow at it not being locked. Looking around the bar, she noted how no one was inside- besides a certain bandaged co-worker of hers.

Sleeping at one of the tables.

 

Fridge blinked in confusion, before letting out a small huff of amusement. Might as well wake them up.

Going over to Bartender, she put a hand on their shoulder and gently shook them awake, backing up slightly as they jumped.

“???? henlo??? o hey Fridge!!!” They greeted her with their usual peppy demeanor, but their voice obviously affected by tiredness.

“Greetings, Bartender… Er… why were you asleep?” She tilted her head, noticing some glasses and bottles still on tables- they had yet to clean up.

“o!!! well,, just got a lil tired!! big day for business!!! ppl were kinda fighting.” Bartender shrugged, resting their chin on their hands. Fridge let out a hum of acknowledgement, moving towards some stray cups.

“Well... just remember that you still must do your job, my friend.” She smiled fondly as Bartender lets out a groan of “geeee ok mOM”.

She picks up the scattered glasses, moving them and placing them behind the counter by the sink. Looking over, Fridge notices Bartender still hasn’t moved from their position.

“…Are you sure you’re alright?”

“.. ya... am good. just a lil tired! like I said!”

She narrows her eyes, sighing as she goes over to the table and sits by her co-worker, wrapping an arm around their shoulders. Neither seemed to care as Bartender leaned closer, onto Fridge’s side.

“Just remember, Bartender, you can talk about it if you’d like. I’m here for you.”

Bartender looks up at that, a grin spreading across their face. “I know!!! and that’s why ur my bestest friend, Fridge!!”

The fact of “bestest” not being a word is farthest from Fridge’s mind as her face flushes.

“Ah- yes... you are my… ‘bestest’ friend too, Bartender.” A small smile spreads over her face as well, entwining her hand with her co-workers.

 

Like that, they both relaxed. After a few minutes, Fridge shifted her head towards Bartender, noticing the soft rise and fall of their chest.

They were now asleep.

She muffled a chuckle of amusement, burying her face into her friend’s shoulder as she followed into the realm of dreaming.

And, any patron who came into the bar and saw this scene didn’t have the guts to wake either of them up…


End file.
